UN BAÑO PARA TRES
by ShaDark
Summary: ¿Que mas podrias hacer cuando tienes a los hermanitos en un termal, desnudos y para ti solita?...Sessho/Ahome/Inu... lo que Sesshomaru quiera. posee lemmon ojo pss


Hola mis queridos lectores llego con una de mis mas locas ideas y una de mis fantasías mas anheladas…jejejejejejeje no lo sé pero yo quiero jajajajajajajajajaja…

Espero les guste y las emocione mucho leer esta charra situación, ojo que contiene lemmon… un delicioso lemmon que sucede constantemente en mi cabecita.

Jejejejejejej ojala les guste y aquí se disfruta a la par wiiiiiiiiiii.

Lo bueno es que no aparece la Kikio esa, jajajajajajaja ella que posición tomaría, tal vez si estuvo viendo kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me encantaría haber estado por esos lares o al menos ser la dichosa de Ahome…

Jejejejejej se los dedico a todas mis lectoras bellas que me apoyan con sus lindos rw…para ellas mi regalo de navidad scarleth …FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERA LECTURA JAJAJAJAJAJA

Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen…son de rumiko pero la historia si es mía…salió entre otra loca conversación con tsuki..jajajajajaja y más bien comencemos a leer y a soñar!!

¡COMENCEMOS!

* * *

UN BAÑO PARA TRES

Lo veía a lo lejos mover su cuerpo gallardamente mientras ingresaba a las vaporosas aguas de los termales, observaba cada musculo tensarse, cada parte de piel moverse grácilmente mientras el agua iba cubriéndolo.

Su cabello plateado caía hermosamente por su gran espalda; brillando a razón de la luna que nos cobijaba. Cada centímetro de piel iba desapareciendo a mi vista mientras su cabello se esparcía por las cristalinas aguas del lago.

Estaba extasiada…amaba a este hombre en cada partícula de mi ser, finalmente se volteo dándome posibilidad de ver su hermoso rostro relajarse en las aguas.

Aunque poseyera su fría mirada plasmada en su rostro sabia cuando estaba relajado y disfrutando algo…y eso lo estaba relajando.

Volví a repasar los contornos de su rostro, maravillándome como siempre de su hermosura, de cada línea que marcaba su rostro, hasta de la luna que tenia marcada en su frente…haciéndolo a mi vista más supremo y poderoso de lo que ya era a mis ojos, de lo que ya era para el mundo.

…no por nada se llamaba Sesshoamru.

Termine de quitarme la ropa, y comencé a acercarme hacia el lago con las claras intenciones de acompañarlo en su baño.

Pero me detuve al ver ingresar otro cuerpo a la escena…sorprendiéndome inmensamente de reconocer de quien se trataba.

Jamás había observado el cuerpo de él sin esas grandes ropas cubriéndolo.

Vi como su cuerpo brillaba al igual que el de Sesshomaru y su cabello plateado al igual que el de Sesshomaru brillaba intensamente.

Estaba un poco confundida de ver a los dos hombres que están en mi corazón juntos y desnudos… de alguna extraña manera fue una visión sumamente excitante pero prohibida.

…Sesshomaru jamás aceptaría que me acercara a ellos mientras están así y menos yo sin ropas.

Cuando el cuerpo de Inuyasha termino de ser cubierto por las aguas de los termales decidió que me había dejado frio aunque no fuera realmente así, y quería meterme al agua, a acompañar a mi pareja, además el que Inuyasha estuviera ahí no iba a causarme nada…era solo el pasado y ya había elegido a Sesshomaru como mi pareja.

Comencé a acercarme silenciosamente, mientras ocultaba la parte frontal de mi cuerpo con la diminuta toalla que había podido conseguir en mi equipaje.

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba que trajera muchas cosas para esta época y no quería hacerlo molestar…ya con su personalidad tan controlada que tenia, quería de alguna manera que la mía fuera así.

Como el siempre decía…"ya no eras tan simple humana…como lo eras cuando estaba con mi hermano así que compórtate" aun intentaba comportarme después de 1 año viviendo con él.

Camine sigilosamente, tratando de no alterar su silencioso pacifismo mientras ingresaba al área cubierta por vapor.

—A…Ahome— oí murmurar a Inuyasha a mis espaldas.

—_Porque no te quedaste en dónde estabas, al menos hasta que él se fuera—_

—Tenia frio— dije ignorando su comentario y situándome entre ellos, sin importar el fuerte gruñido de ambos.

—_Porque no usaste el otro lago—_dijo mordazmente

—Quería este— dije comenzando a relajarme—quería estar contigo—

El no dijo nada…deslizo su mano hacia mis caderas acercándome más a su cuerpo… comenzando a aumentar la temperatura de mi cuerpo el sentirlo tan cerco y desnudo.

Sentí como mi excitación se extendía por mi cuerpo cayendo hasta mi entrepierna…y captándolo las narices súper sensitivas del demonio y su hermano a mis lados.

Lo supe porque cada uno en su pecho vibro un sonido…reconocí al instante el de Sesshomaru, pero el de Inuyasha me sorprendió.

Repentinamente me encontraba entre los dos cuerpos…siendo presionada por sus hombrías.

Comencé a moverme nerviosamente, logrando sacar un gemido de Inuyasha.

Inmediatamente Sesshomaru gruño exhibiendo sus colmillos a inuyasha cerca a mi oreja.

No me asuste…sorprendentemente ese sonido me motivo más. Volví a moverme imperiosamente movida por el deseo de hacer gemir a Sesshomaru y aunque sabía que no lo lograría tan fácil… quería seguir entre los fuertes cuerpos de los hermanos.

La hombría de sesshomaru iba creciendo mientras mis manos jugueteaban con ellas…las manos de Inuyasha me envolvieron por la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo. Dilatando mas la creciente hombría que presionaba mi trasero.

Las miradas de ellos iban mermando de intensidad conforme los movimientos iban creciendo y la necesidad se sentía más en el aire.

Mis manos comenzaron a delinear el fuerte pecho de sesshomaru…mientras las manos de Inuyasha hacían lo mismo con las mías…sacando pequeños gemidos cuando sus garras presionaban levemente mis pechos.

Las manos de sesshomaru seguían sin moverse…hasta que las movió de su estado en tensión y las saco del lago…para ayudarse a salir del agua.

Arrastrándonos a Inuyasha y a mí en el proceso…su rostro seguía igual de frio, pero con un leve deje de satisfacción en sus ojos; lo conocía bien.

No alejo a Inuyasha…solo lo ignoraba.

Inuyasha al parece conocía a su hermano muy bien…ya que me susurro:

—Estaremos los tres— dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de mis pechos.

No lo creí tan fácil…dirigí mis ojos hasta el rostro de Sesshomaru; quería corroborar lo que decía Inuyasha en su mirada.

El sonrió de medio lado…con aquella sonrisa de burla y superioridad.

—_Es tu día de suerte—_

Sonreí en respuesta; jamás dejaba cumplir ninguno de mis deseos.

Porque él supo que desde que había ingresado en esas aguas que deseaba estar con los dos… con mi pasado y mi presente.

Inuyasha se recostó en la cálida hierva que cubría los alrededores del termal…arrastrándome en el proceso.

Al encontrarme sentada con él sus manos comenzaron a explorarme sin ninguna restricción por parte de Sesshomaru… me recosté en su pecho, mirando los ojos de Sesshomaru mientras las manos de Inuyasha jugueteaban con mi cabello e iban bajado por mi cuello…acariciando sensualmente cada centímetro de piel.

Presionando mis pechos…sintiendo endurecerlos a su paso, sintiendo las cosquillas por mi entre pierna, logrando humedecerme.

Su excitación iba aumentando, lo sentía en mi espalda, arañándome con ella, mojándome con ella.

Sesshomaru se unió…lo observe deseosa y anhelante de que sus frías manos me rozaran.

Se arrodillo frente a nosotros…vi como su hombría seguía latente.

Las manos de Inuyasha comenzaron a deslizarse hasta mi muslo…tocando levemente y luego presionándome más fuertemente.

Sus dedos ingresaron limpiamente y un gemido salió de mi boca… los dedos de él se unieron a los de Inuyasha, aumentando el frenesí de los movimientos.

Mi cuerpo se movía al compas de sus movimientos, frotando la hombría de Inuyasha a mis espaldas, logrando hacer gruñir al hibrido en mi oído, mordiéndome en el proceso.

Sesshomaru se extendió en mi cuerpo presionado su cuerpo contra el mío… e Inuyasha disfrutaba con la sensación, apretándome más fuertemente mi sexo contra sus dedos… igualmente Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo saliendo gemidos de mi boca y aumentando mi respiración.

La boca de sesshomaru comenzó a delinear mi pecho mientras sus manos aumentaban las embestidas junto con las de inuyasha.

Mi cuerpo se arqueo logrando más accesibilidad a la boca de Sesshomaru y presionando más fuertemente a Inuyasha a mis espaldas.

Los colmillos de Sesshomaru me arañaban la piel mientras subía por mi pecho, colándose por i cuello y mordiendo mi oreja…susurrando:

— ¿_desde cuándo lo deseabas?—_

—Desde que te sentí cerca—

Logro sacarme otro gemido cuando apretó uno de mis pechos entre sus frías manos.

— _¿Quieres terminarlo?—_

— _¿_Puedo?— pregunte entre gemidos… Inuyasha nos ignoraba, se encontraba moviéndose a mis espaldas más ansioso, mientras jugueteaba con el botón de mi entrepierna.

—_Solo si lo deseas—_

—yo quiero terminarlo_— _

Él no dijo más…

Se levanto rápidamente haciendo lo mismo con Inuyasha se acerco al árbol q tenía más cerca apoyándose en el.

Me agarro fuertemente por las caderas y penetrándome limpiamente.

Sentí la delicia de su miembro en mí interior logrando sacar un fuerte gemido que provoco una risilla del demonio.

Inuyasha se acerco a mis espaldas acercándome todo su cuerpo…haciéndome sentir todo el calor que brotaba de cada poro de él.

—Puedo…_Ahome—_

Supe a que se refería…y me alegro la delicadeza con que lo dijo.

Respondí entre los pequeños brincos que daba mi cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas que me daba Sesshomaru.

Solo atine a deviar mi rostro y otorgarle una mirada de aceptación.

El sonrió lascivo y se situó en el único lugar que quedaba disponible…entrando forzosamente logrando sacar un gritillo de dolor.

Sesshomaru paso su lengua por mi cuello…atenuando el dolor y convirtiéndolo menos doloros.

Conforme mi cuerpo se iba acostumbrando a los dos cuerpos, empezaba a acrecentar el ardor en mi centro… en mi abdomen.

La magia del placer iba haciendo estragos mientras la intensidad de los movimientos me golpeaba.

Las garras de Sesshomaru me aprisionaban desde la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo… mientras que Inuyasha alzaba una de mis piernas logrando así mejor entrada para ambos hermanos. Ellos se apretaban más fuertemente conforme continuaba con sus rítmicos movimientos.

Me ardía cada cabello, cada caricia marcada en mi piel anhelaba la próxima.

Sentí las garras de ambos enterarse en mi cuerpo…previendo lo que se veía venir.

Mientras ellos gemían bajamente y mis alaridos iban aumentando pude sentir venir mi cima…

Me abrace a Sesshomaru, que hizo lo mismo aprontando mi piel en sus garras conforme comenzaba avecinarse la ola de adrenalina.

Las garras de Inuyasha se sentían en mi cadera…cada vez más fuertes y dolorosamente deliciosas al igual que las de Sesshomaru.

El orgasmo llego llenándome cada parte de mi cuerpo…sintiendo mis dedos dormirse y la sensación extenderse por cada fibra de mi cabello.

Los gruñidos salieron de la boca de cada hombre…

Luego solo el sonido de las respiraciones agitadas.

Me deje caer en el pecho de Sesshomaru…exhausta y complacida.

Aun con mi respiración entrecortada logre susurrar divertida…

— ¿cuando se repite?—

—_Nunca más—_

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio y yo solo pude quedarme dormida entre los grandes cuerpos de ellos.

…

Abrí mis ojos un poco desorientada…mirando en donde me encontraba.

Cuando reconocí el lugar me asalto la duda.

Me encontraba recostada con la cabeza apoyada en la piernas de Sesshomaru…levante mi rostro y me encontré con su perfecta y fría mirada.

— ¿Donde está Inuyasha?—

El solo arqueo una ceja en son de mofa y duda.

— ¿no acabamos de estar los tres juntos cerca a los termales?—

—_Porque habría de haber sucedido tal estupidez—_

Ahí me di cuenta que se trataba de solo un sueño…ni en la más loca vida Sesshomaru aceptaría tal propuesta…bueno habría que intentarlo alguna vez.

—Sesshomaru, ¿tu tendrías sexo conmigo e Inuyasha ?—

El se levanto dejándome caer al suelo…golpeándome levemente la cabeza.

—_Estas mal mujer…deberías de dejar de tomar esas piedritas blancas_— dijo con un tono frio en este.

— ¿de qué hablas?—

—_Eso que tomas últimamente que estamos acostándonos_—

— ¿los anticonceptivos?—

—_Sí, eso te hace pensar estupideces_— dijo comenzando a caminar— y dejare de usar esa goma que me pones—

— ¿El condón?—respondí al instante, mientras lo seguía.

—_Sí, esa cosa…me canse de tenerlo; además te afecta la razón—_

—no es eso es solo que soñé algo extraño—

No dio nada pero comenzó a quitarse su armadura.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como la primera vez que supe que lo amaba.

— ¿_Vamos a darnos un baño?_—susurro con su tono frio pero coqueto a la vez

Solo pude reírme de lo loco de la situación

—Vamos — dije y me colgué de su fuerte brazo.

— _¿Y qué soñaste?—_ pregunto con un tono frio y neutral

—Nada importante— solo atine a responder cuando me detuve a robarle un beso.

* * *

TA TA TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA como les pareció…que opinan??? Dejen sus comentarios dejen RW y díganme que opinan ahhhhh?

Al fin escribí una de mis fantasías veremos que sale más adelante jajajaja…

Gracias y besos

ShaDark


End file.
